Family Love
by surferchamp3
Summary: This is a story about a group of sibling moving to Tahoe to live with their dad. They have to deal with fitting in, over-protective brothers, and family!
1. Characters

**Hey this is a story I made up! Please give it a try! First chapter should be up tomorrow!!!!!**

Characters:

Zac Smith - oldest sibling, 16 years old, medium short brown hair, brown eyes, plays drums and guitar, funny, sweet, careing and protective of his siblings.

Tyler Smith- twin to Mia, 12 years old, mosly the same style hair as Zac, hazel eyes, funny, sporty, funny, very protective of sister.

Mia Smith- twin to Tyler, 12 years old, long bron hair, hazel eyes, shy, fun, loving girl, has a lot of friends, considered the baby of the family, 11 min. younger than Tyler.

Amy Stevens- 39 years old, divorced, medium length brown hair, hazel eyes, caring, lives in Los Angeles.

Austin Smith- 41 years old, divored, short brown hair, brown eyes, funny, lives in Tahoe.

**These is the main family, there will be other characters but this is just the Smith/Stevens family.**

**Pictures on proifile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Arriving

**This is the real first chapter!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!! ****IMPORTANT!!!!!!- I am changing Zack's age to 14!!!!**

**Zack POV:**

Here we go again back to dad's parents are divorced so me and my brother and sister live with our mom but we visit our dad every summer for a month or so and on some this time we are going to be staying longer than just a month or so. We will be staying for the next 4 years. But, we will be visiting mom every summer for and some didn't have a choice in this so that is why we are on our way to is summer right now so we are moving 2 weeks before we start school at the wongerful South Tahoe High School. I will be going into 9th grade, while my brother and sister will be going to South Tahoe Middle School, they will be going into 7th grade.

I am so mad that I had to leave all my friends right before high school starts!!!!  
We have just said our goodbyes to mom with her telling us how much she loves us and how much she will miss us.  
We had just walked on the plane when I heard Mia say, " I call the window seat!" I was about to argue when I thought about how Mia will win anyways so I didn't even bother.  
We all took our seats Mia at the window, Tyler in the middle, and me on the isle seat. " I can't believe we won't get to see mom Thanksgiving!", Tyler said. " Ya, I know it's gonna be weird.", I replied thinking about the move. We were all probily thinking about that, because we didn't talk until we were about a half an hour into the flight, when I came out of my thoughts I heard soft wimpers. I looked over to see Mia crying on Tyler's shoulder. I mouthed to Tyler asking what was wrong. He mouthed back "Mom". At that I understood what he meant, Mia was thinking about not seening mom for four months. She was always close with mom. We knew this would happen sooner or later. I was so lost in my thoughts to see that Mia had fallen asleep on Tyler's shoulder with a tear-streakened face. Tyler and Mia looked do much alike, and they were always so close if one was sad so was the other. They shared a bond that people could only dream about. I decided to listen to some music.

I listened to my ipod until I heard the pilot say we were about to descend. I looked over to my siblings and found that Tyler fell asleep as well with his head resting on Mia's. I decided to take a picture before waking them up just to show thm that they fight ut love each other, when their fighting gets onmy nerves. " Tyler, Mia wake up we are about to land.", I shook them gently awake. They started to slowly came back to consiousness. " 5 more miniutes mom...", Tyler murmmered. Haha, he was so out of it. I saw that Mia was sutill asleep so I decided to have some fun. " Hurry up Tyler you are going to be late for school!!", I said into hes ear. " What!!!", he said popping awake. When he did this he shook Mia off on accident waking her up along with him. "Haha got you", I said. "Ughhh, you suck" , Tyler said. " Whats wrong with you Ty!! Why did you wake me up!" , Mia stated angerly hitting Tyler on the arm. "Guys the plane just landed if you didn't notice we have to get off the plane. "Oh", they said at the same time.

After we got off the plane we went to get our bags and wait for dad outside. I was holding mine and Mia's suitcases while Tyler held his own. As we were standing there a Volkswagen Passat R36**(AN:Pic on profile)** pulled up in cool shade of blue. We stood there looking at the car until the window rolled down to show our dad. We were shocked because the last car he had was an old small silver car. "Wow dad nice car!!", Tyler said while getting into the car, after putting his bag in the trunk. After I got in next to Mia, who sat in the middle, I said, "Ya, I like it to how fast does it go?" " It goes pretty fast!" **(AN:sorry I don't know anything about cars)** " I like the color", of course Mia said. Our plane landed in Reno so we had about an hour drive back to Tahoe.

On the drive there we had small talk about whats been happing in our lives. When we finally got there we got out our bags and went inside everything looked the same since last time we were here. When we got into the living room dad said, "Okay well, before you guys got here I redid your rooms since they have been the same since you were little". "Oh cool, thanks dad!", we all said. " But, we still have not finished one room" Please don't be mine. Please don't be mine. Please don't be mine. " Mia, your room is still getting finished so you will be sharing a room with your Tyler until yours is done", dad said. "What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", I have to share a room with him!!!!!!!!!!!" she pointed to Tyler. " I have to share a room with her!!!!!!!!!!", Tyler said. " Just intil Mia's room is finished, don't worry guys", dad said trying to help. "Hmpfff fine", they said at the same time. I had to stifle a laugh it was so funny when they said things at the same time. I went up to my room to see what he did. When I walked in I was shocked I loved my new room so much it was perfect. It was a skate room. I loved skateboarding so it was just perfect.**(AN: pic on profile) **I think I may be able to survive it here.

**Hey please review I will try to update every two days or so!!!!!!!!! -Hannah**


	3. New Rooms

**Next Chapter**

**Tyler POV:**

I just found out that I had to share a room with Mia for awhile. It's not that I don't love her it's just I don't want to have to share a room with her. Also dad said it will be awhile until her room is done. So we walked up the stairs to the door on the right of the hallway. When I opened my eyes I was shocked. The room was perfect!!! It had a basketball court floor, baseball mit chair, basket ball hoop, a blue bed, and footballs, baseballs, basketballs, and soccer balls placed around. I was so excited about my new room.**(AN: room on profile)** If only my friends were here to see this.

**Mia POV:**

I can't believe that I have to share a room with Tyler. I love him but really share a room. We just walked into his- i mean our room. When I saw it I was shocked it was really cool. It was a full out sport room. I knew that Tyler would love it. "Ty this is a really cool room!", I said but he was too shocked to answer. About 30 seconds later he answered, "Oh my god this is sooooooooo awsome!!!!!! M do you see this room?!?!". "Yes I know Ty this is your perfect room." While looking around I saw that dad had placed some things in there for me like a vanity/desk, a long mirror, and a dark purple, pink, and black bed. Haha, Tyler would have to share his closet with me, but it shoiuld be okay he doesn't have too much clothes to fit in there.

After unpacking my clothes I went over to Zack's room while Tyler was playing basketall in his room. When I walked into his room I was shocked. It was the perfect room for him. There was skate stuff because he is a great skater, his drums, a guitar, a sterio for his music, and a huge grafftii wall. "Hey Zack, this room fit you perfectly!!" "I know it is great, if I could just show my friends back at home they would be so jealous!!", he said. After that he put on some music and layed on his bed, I joined him and listened while the music filled the room.

After hangin out with him for awhile I decided to get on my laptop I got for Christmas. I got on my IM to see if any of my friends were on. My friend Gwen was on as her screen name gumdropgwen and my friend Nicole was on as collechick. My screen name was mgurl.

**mgurl****- Hey gurlz! I miss you already**

**gumdropgwen-**** We miss you too! I can't believe you had to move!!**

**collechick-**** Ya what are we gonna do at school without you??**

**mgurl-**** I don't know what I am gonna do without you guys at school. Its gonna be soooo different. And guess what.... I have to share a room with Tyler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**collechick-**** Idk either!! OMG that sux y??**

**mgurl-**** Because my dad redid all our rooms but mine isn't finished!!!!**

**gumdropgwen-**** Poor you!!**

**mgurl-**** ya i know, well i gtg luv you guys**

**collechick & gumdropgwen- BYE!!!!!!!**

I signed out. I don't know what I am going to do without my friends. It is going to suck!!!!!!!

**Tyler POV:**

After I played basketball for awile I decided to call my friends to brag. I called Timmy first. He answered on the 4th ring.

**Timmy=Bold, **_Tyler=slanted, _Jacob=underlined

**Yellow**

_Hey, whats up Timmy!!_

**Not much hanging out at home by myself because you left me!!!!!!!!**

_Wasn't my fault it was my parents!!! Hey Jacobs calling I am gonna 3-way._

Hey guys!!!

**Hey Jake**

_Hey Jake_

What did I miss in this little chit chat

**Not much! So Tyler anything exciting happen while there!**

_Not much except for the fact that I have the best room in the world!!!!!!! I will send a pic of it to your cells._

**WOW!!!!!!!**

Oh my god that is SICK!!!!!

_I know isn't it. The only bad part is that I have to share the room with Mia, intil her room is finished!!_

**That sux, but she is hot!**

That does suck, but I have to agree with Timmy there she is hot!!

_Guys don't ever talk about my sister like that!!!!!!_

**God don't get all protective gosh!**

Ya dude chill!

_Well I got to go talk to you later_

**Bye**

Bye

I hung up the phone. I hated it when I heard people talk about her like that. She is my little sister even if it is only by 11 miniutes. After we ate dinner we alI went up to our rooms. Mia stayed downstairs for a couple min. to talk to dad about school shopping. I walked into my room changed into my plaid pajama pants and no shirt, the plopped on my bed. About 4 min. later Mia walked in, she went to the bathroom changed and did all her stuff then came back in and layed on her bed. "Good night Ty" she said while yawning. "Good night M", I said then fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it!! Please review!!! I think I am going to skip to when school starts instead of talking about there two weeks till then!!**

**-Hannah**


	4. Day of Nerves

**Hey I am skipping to when school starts.**

**Zack POV:**

Great tomorrow is the first day of school. In the two weeks we had. We had looked around town, learned where things were, oh and my and Tyler found a cool skate park.

We also went school shopping, so boring, I just had Mia do most of it for me, while I went to the food court. Haha. And now here I am listening to music in my room, just thinking how much I am going to hate school.

**Tyler POV:**

UGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! School starts tomorrow and I really don't want to go! I can tell Mia feels the same.

At least I have Mia with me, cause Zack has no one. Right now I am playing Tony Hawk Pro Skater on my PSP. I looked over at my sister and saw that she was reading a magazine in the baseball glove chair. I really hope the kids at school aren't freaks!!!

**Mia POV:**

Tomorrow school starts and I am scared that people won't like me. I am not really that self consious but still it is a whole new school with all new people.

Right now I am sitting in the baseball chair looking at a hair style magazine looking for a cute style for school. After about a half an hour looking I heard my dad yell from downstairs, "DINNER'S READY!!".

I don't think he realizes that we can hear him without him screaming his head off. After dinner, I went to Tyler's and my room. I got onto my laptop to checck my email to see that I had a email from mom. It was just about good luck and school and stuff like that.

I closed out of my email and realized it was 8:30. So I decided to take a shower. When I got out I felt so refreshed and ready for anything. I got my pajamas on and got into my bed.

After about ten miniutes of trying to sleep because I was so nervous. I looked over to Ty's bed to see that he was doing the same thing. We just looked at each other for 5 minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"You nervous about tomorrow?", I said. "A little, but we have to face it sometime.", he said. "Ya I guess, well I am going to try to sleep again.", said after yawning. "Me too, goodnight, I love you.", he said yawning. "Goodnight love you too.", I said and looked over to find that he had fallen asleep.

After anouther couple minuites of thinking, I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

**What do you think!!!!!!**


End file.
